Days
by Baka Shojo
Summary: Drabbles about Daisuke and Dark after they're separated and became a couple. Really short. For safety rated K ShounenAi
1. Chapter 1

Title: Drabbles: Days

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. So sad... I want it...

AN: Hi readers and reviewers. I ran out of ideas. Thats why it so long since I posted something. These are really, really, really short drabbles so I put them on the same page. I thank all of you for your kind compliments.

Summary: Drabbles about Daisuke and Dark after they're separated and became a couple.

**Days**

_Part 1: Snowy Days_

Daisuke and Dark were out at the park on one of their dates. They sat down on a park bench, when the sky suddenly turned grey. It started to snow.

"Look Dark! It's snow!" Daisuke exclaimed happily. Dark smiled at Daisuke and his behavior.

"I know... It reminds you of Freedert doesn't it?" Dark said as he saw/heard Daisuke's thoughts. Daisuke got over most of his guilt, grief, and pain because of Dark.

"Yes. It does." Daisuke said softly, losing some of his perky self.

"Don't be sad. Remember Freedert told you not to let go of the one you love most?" Dark asked. Daisuke blushed when he said that. He was about to say something when Dark cut him off.

"Daisuke, she told you to not hurt yourself for the one you loved. She knew you didn't and this is her congradulations." Dark said. Daisuke smiled.

"Yes..." Daisuke said as he sat in Dark's warm embrace looking at the sky as the snow falls. He snuggles close to his boyfriend and enjoys the moment with him.

_Part 2: Rainy Days_

Dark and Daisuke was sitting in the living room. Daisuke was doing his homework and looking out the window, watching the rain fall. Dark was watching the television, oblivious to the rain. Daisuke slowly got off his chair and walked near the window. Dark finally noticed the rain. He was jealous that Daisuke wasn't paying attention to him. He left the room.

Daisuke didn't notice. He was too entranced in the rythem of the rain. When he noticed Dark was gone, Dark was outside dancing in the rain. Daisuke's eyes went wide and he grabbed two coats and an umbrella. He watched Dark danced for a while before Daisuke remembered that there's something called colds and fevers.

"Dark! Come back in! Why are you outside in the rain dancing?" Daisuke shouted. Dark stopped dancing for a moment and glanced at Daisuke.

"Daisuke, at first you weren't paying attention to me. I wanted you to notice me. I went outside, but you didn't know. And I thought of the saying: When you can't beat them, join them." Dark said. Daisuke smiled. He didn't say anything and he joined Dark in his dancing. Their movements were graceful and beautiful. They looked like they practiced a lot to match each other. They were the perfect pair.

_Part 3: Windy Days_

One was walking ahead, while the other was just standing there watching the other.

"Dark?"Daisuke asked, turning back towards his closer-than-friend friend. Dark was staring at Daisuke with this unreadable expression. Daisuke was starting to get worried when he didn't reply. He didn't notice the wind blowing at his hair, making him look very angelic. He stepped in frontof Dark and waved his hand back and forth.

"Huh? What is it, Dai?" Dark asked. He was brought back to Earth. Daisuke stopped waving.

"Nothing, it's just you were staring at me..." Daisuke said softly while blushing slightly. He was about to drop his arm back to his side when Dark grabbed it and pulled Daisuke towards his chest. Daisuke eeped but didn't say anything.

"You looked so beautiful, so pure with the wind blowing your face and hair lightly. You don't know what you do to me, Dai-chan." Dark said softly. He nuzzled Daisuke's neck, causing him to blush even more. They stood like that for a while. Daisuke was stunned beyond words. He was flattered and happy. He closed his eyes and leaned against Dark.

TBC or FIN?

I might make another chapter for this. I'm not sure. These drabbles are so short! Thank you for reviewing people! I'm just a beginner at this. Bye bye! See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2Last

Hi everybody! This is chapter 2 of Days! This is actually a two-shot. I'm sorry, YumiAngel, I don't write lemons or limes. Simply because I don't know how.

Disclaimer: Take a guess... The answer is in chapter 1.

This is short though. My brain is too worked up to think of anything. School is evil!

**Days**

**Chapter 2**

_Part 4: Sunny Days_

Daisuke was on his room's balcony. He set up a canvas and was thinking on what to draw for his school's Art Festival. He was thinking so hard that he couldn't hear the door open and close behind him.

He was about to turn around when he felt arms slither around his waist. He squeaked and was about to push the body away when he heard the voice that calmed him down.

"Shh, Daisuke. It's just me. What are you doing?" Dark asked. Daisuke stopped struggling and took Dark's arms off him and faced Dark still holding Dark's hands.

"I'm thinking on what to draw for the festival. I don't have any inspiration though." Daisuke stated.

"What kind of inspiration?" Dark asked. He freed his hands and took a look at the empty canvas.

Daisuke was about to speak, but the sun was in his eyes and he stopped. He closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes, he saw a stunning site. Dark was facing him with his back towards the sea. Half of his face was hidden in the shadows of the house while the other half was in the sun.

What amazed Daisuke was that the sun caused Dark's eyes to sparkle. It was a magnificent thing. Even though one eye was in the shadows, it too sparkle. It truly was stunning. Daisuke found his inspiration.

"Dark, I found my inspiration. Thank you!" Daisuke said. He hugged Dark and took some paint and began drawing. Dark was confused on how he helped so he watched Daisuke paint. He was amazed too.

"Daisuke, don't I get a bigger prize than a hug. Your painting is beautiful." Dark said pouting. Daisuke chuckled and went towards Dark. He stood on his toes and pressed his lips on Dark's. They kissed each other passionately and lovingly. (I'm not good at writing fluff and things. Sorry.)

_Part 5: Hot Days_

Niwa and Mousy were walking home from school on a scorching hot day. Dark was complaining about the heat. Daisuke was staying quiet, not wasting his breath.

"Dark, please be quiet. If you're burning so badly, why don't you take a dip in the school pool?" Daisuke asked. He was joking but Dark took it seriously.

"Really? We can? C'mon Dai-chan, let's go swimming. It's been in a while since I've seen you in a bathing suit." Dark remarked. Daisuke blushed.

"I was joking, Dark. The staff probably already locked it anyway." Daisuke said. Dark ignored him and went in a different direction.

"A simple school lock can stand no chance against the great Phantom Theif Dark." Dark said haughtily. Daisuke snorted, but followed him anyway.

When they reached the pool, Dark pushed Daisuke in and jumped in.

"Dark!" Daisuke yelled. Dark ignored him again and proceded to take off Daisuke's clothes off (He's not doing anything people! They're just swimming!). Daisuke didn't notice till his chest and legs felt colder than before. Now he was wearing his boxers.

"No fair! You see most of me but I can't see you?" Daisuke complained. He blushed at his words. Dark smile, cockily. He followed the orders and he took Daisuke's lips after he was in boxers as well.

_Part 6: Cold Nights_

It was a very cold night. Daisuke and Dark were trying to sleep. Dark took the couch while Daisuke has the bed. Daisuke was shivering. He stayed quiet because he thought Dark was asleep. He wasn't and he was trying to figure out a way for them to be warm.

"Daisuke? Are you cold?" Dark asked softly. Daisuke jumped up. He was surprised.

"D-Dark? Yeah, I'm cold. Why do you ask?" Daisuke replied with a question of his own. He then slid back down to his bed. Dark ignored him and left the couch. Daisuke didn't know because he was up near the ceiling and it was too dark (no pun intended). Daisuke jumped up again when he felt the bed moved down a bit.

"D-Dark?" He asked again. Dark yet again stayed quiet and went under the covers with Daisuke. He pulled Daisuke back into an embrace.

"It's cold tonight. I couldn't sleep and I know you couldn't either. We'll share body heat and then we can sleep." Dark whispered.

"Okay..." Daisuke said at the same soft tone. He leaned into the hug and snuggled. He was somforted even more when Dark kissed him. They can finally sleep. The night was quiet once again.

FIN... Right?

There! Second chapter. Terrible! I'm so bad at this. I think I did too many beautifuls/amazing/stunning things and embraces/hugs. Review please!


End file.
